The Princess of Harmony
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of: A Star that Falls to Canterlot City The Students of CHS starts their summer vacation, and the end of the weekend they're going to camp Everfree? But during the weekend before leaving, Sun is in for a big surprise. She will soon learn and fulfill her true destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Summer's Here!

In CHS everyone at school are in their classes talking about the activities for the summer. Sun and her friends even Falling Star are with a lot of the students in the cafeteria talking about the trp to Camp Everfree. In the cafeteria, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Discord are going over the rules of the trip, as well as the time, bus route,and the fun they're going to have.

"So remember students, we're going to me meeting at the school at 7:00 am during that time we'll be having breakfast and we'll e having out suitcases and supplies in the bus. We'll be leaving the school at 8:00 am," Principal Celestia says, holding the microphone.

Discord grabs the microphone, and says, "And don't forget, we're going to have fun so remember to bring fun things. We're all going to on a Bigfoot hunt, so don't forget to bring you camera so you'll get pictures from this experience."

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna rolls their eyes in response while the students start giggling hearing Discord's idea of fun.

Vice Principal takes the microphone away from Discord, and asks, "So do anyone have any questions before we call this a day?"

Everyone in the cafeteria are silence, and don't have too much questions.

Pinkie raise her hand and asks, "Um Principal Celestia, the time?"

Pinkie hen points at the large clock. Principal Celestia looks at the clock and know that it's almost time for their summer break.

Principal Celestia turns back with a giggle, and says, "Of course, be my guest."

The students gets up from their chairs as they chant and see the second hand turn, "Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The bell rings for the last time and finally Summer is here. Everyone cheer hearing the bell and they start to dance, and have fun. Summer is finally here, and the students are ready to have a lot of fun. Students are also exciting the cafeteria.

All:

What time is it?

Summertime! It's our vacation!

What time is it?

Party time! That's right, say it loud!

What time is it?

Time of our lives! Anticipation!

What time is it?

Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

Sun:

Finally summer's here

Good to be chilling out

I'm off the clock

The pressure's off

Now my friends are what it's all about

Falling Star

Ready for some sunshine

For my heart to take a chance

Just moved away

And here to stay

Ready for time to enhance

The Dazzlings:

Everybody's ready, going crazy and we're out?

Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

All the students enter the hallways, and dance in the hallways having a time of their life.

All:

What time is it?

Summertime! It's our vacation!

What time is it?

Party time! That's right, say it loud!

What time is it?

Time of our lives! Anticipation!

What time is it?

Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

At a different part of the school, students are signing each other's ears book. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy are among them.

Rarity:

Goodbye to rules, no summer school

I'm free to shop 'till I drop

Rainbow Dash:

It's an education vacation

Rarity and Rainbow Dash:

And the party never has to stop

Applejack:

Got things to do, I'll see you soon

Fluttershy:

And we're really gonna miss you all

Rarity:

Goodbye to you and you

Rainbow Dash:

And you and you

Applejack and Fluttershy:

Bye bye until next fall

After singing some years books, everyone head down the halls to get ready for their summer vacation.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash:

Everybody ready going crazy, and we're out

Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

In another hall, Pinkie, students, and the school band are in another hall dance around and singing.

Pinkie Pie:

What time is it?

All:

(Summertime! It's our vacation!)

Pinkie Pie:

What time is it?

All:

(Party time! That's right, say it loud!)

Pinkie Pie:

What time is it?

All:

(Time of our lives! Anticipation!)

Pinkie Pie:

What time is it?

All:

(Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!)

In another hallway, Screwball and The Crusaders walks down the hallways.

Screwball and The Crusaders:

No more waking up at 6 a.m

Now our time is all our own

Then leaves through another school. Then Sun, Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity walks down the hallways.

Sun, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity:

Enough already, we're waiting, come on, let's go

All:

Go out of control!

Then the girls along with a bunch of students runs down the halls with excitement.

The school band along with some of the students begin to dance as they pay with different sport balls, books, and props.

Boys:

Alright

Everybody!

Come on!

The students reach the gym, and everyone start to dance. Sun and her friends are on the stage dancing too.

All:

School pride, let's show it!

Champions, and we know it!

Wondercolts are the best!

Blue, white and gold!

When it's time to win, we do it!

We're number one, we proved it!

Let's live it up! Party down!

That's what the summer's all about!

Sun and the girls grab their instruments and star to play as they and all the students sing for their summer vacation to start.

All:

(What time is it!)

Sun:

Summertime is finally here

Sun strums her guitar and transform with her wings, ears, and tail.

All:

(Let's celebrate!)

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack:

Want to hear you loud and clear now!

While playing their instruments and through the microphones, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Applejack transforms with their pony forms.

All:

(School's out!)

Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy:

We can sleep as late as we want to!

Then Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy transform playing their instruments.

All:

(It's our time!)

The Dazzling and Falling Star:

Now we can do what ever we wanna to!

The Dazzlings transform holding the microphones while Falling Stars wears the fake pony ears and tail belt.

With that, The Rainboom plays while all of the students in the school dance and cheer to start their summer vacation.

All:

What time is it?

It's summertime

We love the day!

Come on and say it again now!

What time is it?

It's party time!

Let's celebrate

The time of our lives!

With that, The Rainboom and all the students cheer, "Yeah!"

Everyone cheers happily hearing the band performing, and run out of the gym to start their summer vacation.

Sometime later, Sun and her friends take Falling Star to Sugarcube corner to talk about what they like to do for the summer. If fact, today is busy day because a lot of students of come over to get some lunch, talk to friends, and do other stuff.

Rainbow happily cheer, "Oh yeah! Summer's finally here!"

"I know, I can't wait to start wearing my summer line. Adagio and I have plenty of options," Rarity says.

"I can't wait to relax," Aria says leaning back on the chair.

Then Pinkie says," We get to party all night long."

"Don't forget going to Camp Everfree after the weekend," Sonata adds.

Applejack laughs and says, "I know, we're goin to have a swell time over there."

"Even though my dad wants us to find Bigfoot," Sun replies with a smile.

Fluttershy giggles, "I don't know about seeing Bigfoot in the woods, but I am glad that we get to see all the wildlife."

"Me too" Spike say.

"Why so you can chace some squirrels?" Nina bluntly asks.

Spike blushes and says, "Maybe."

"You can be predictable sometimes," Nina remarks.

The two pets start laughing, while Angel Bunny giggles while being on Fluttershy's lap.

"And I get to try out some new outfits," Rarity says.

"I agree Rarity. I sure love to wear something nice over there," Adagio says.

"I can't wait to go to camp. I never been camping before," Twilight says.

"Me either," Falling Star replies.

"Really! You two seriously never been camping before?" Rainbow asks looking surprised.

"No," Twilight and Falling Sar answer at the same time.

Then Sun suggests, "Well let's figure out what we're going to need for the trip."

"Clothes is definitely a must," Rarity answers.

"Especially that will go with the season," Adagio adds.

"We should bring some food too. I can ring some tacos," Sonata says.

Then Pinkie says, "Don't forget the marshmallows."

"A flashlight," Fluttershy replies.

"Including some brushes, toothbrushes, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, sponge,and all stuff we need to make sure we don't get any germs from the woods," Falling Star adds.

"Let's also add first aid kit," Twilight relies

Then Aria say," And finally…"

"Pumpkin Cake putting on Rarity's makeup," Aria bluntly adds.

"Huh!" The girls reply with a confused look.

Then Rarity asks, "I beg your pardon, darling?"

"Pumpkin Cakes is putting on your makeup, Rarity" Aria says pointing to where the baby is.

The girls, especially Rarity look to see that Pumpkin Cake has blue eye shadow, light pink powder on her cheeks, and red lipsticks on her lips. She is holding Rarity's mascara.

Rarity gasps and exclaims, "Pumpkin Cake!"

Rarity runs over and grabs hold of Pumpkin Cakes.

Rarity grabs the masara from the baby, and says, "No, no, no Pumpkin! That is not allowed."

"Although I do admit, the cerulian goes good with your eye," Rarity complements with a smile.

Pumpkin Cake coos with a smile on her face. Rarity then grabs a cloth and begins to whip the makeup from Pumpkin's face.

Sun giggles, "I'm guessing that Pumpkin wanted to imitate you after seeing you put on your own makeup."

"And she looks adorable with makeup on," Sonata happily replies.

"That maybe be, but Pumpkin is much too young to wear makeup," Rarity replies, wiping the makeup off of Pumpkin's face.

Rarity puts Pumpkin down after the makeup off of her, and says, "Not to mention, I need some of my make up for any occasion. I'm just glad she hasn't ate any of it yet."

Rarity then grabs her makeup, puts it in her bag, and make sure it on the table so Pumpkin can't reach it. As Rarity puts her bag on a safe place, Pumpin tries her hardest to reach it, but she is too little to get then. Then Pumpkin begin to cry. The girls look down to see little Pumpkin Cake crying, and don't know what to do.

Luckily, Ms. Cakes comes in with a smile and says, "Don't worry sweetie, mommy's here."

Ms. Cakes comes over, and picks up Pumpkin Cake. She then begins to rock the little baby and she is able to calm down with a small wimmer.

"Pinkie, can you manage things here while I get Pumpkin Cake to take a nap?" Ms. Cakes asks.

"Will do," Pinkie salutes.

Pinkie then runs over to the register, a help the customers with their orders. For the rest of the day, the girls continue to talk about their trip and about what to do for the summer before heading home. What the girls don't know, is that the girls are in for a big surprise this weekend.

What Time Is It from High School Musical 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream of One's Destiny

Later in the night, Sun is sitting on her bed wearing her pajamas and a towel on her head after washing her hair, reading the latest Shadow Spades book. Sun feels relaxed after reading a book book. When she's finished with the chapter of the book, she puts it on her desk. Sun then picks up the crown that she has since the incident with Falling Star. She can't seem to figure out what it is and why it's still here.

Sun says to herself, "There's something strange and yet, magical about his crown. Yet, I still can't figure out what it is. I know that this is Equestrian Magic, but can't be too sure what it is."

Sun yawns and decides to go to sleep for the night. She puts crown back on the desk. Then she falls asleep. Nina the cat jumps on the bed and sleeps next to Sun's head. Sun is still sleeping in her head, and can't wait to start to fun she will have with her friends and family. Soon she, her friends, family, and her other classmates will be going to Camp Everfree. The two will be sleeping for a while and won't be up in the morning, or so they thought. Just then, a flash of light appear, and Sun along with her cat disappear. And the crown on her desk has disappear as well.

At CHS at night, Rainbow ash is waiting at the Wondercolt statue. For some reason, she receives an important message telling her to be here. Just then, she sees, Twilight, Fluttershy, Falling Star, and the others running here as well, and they're all wearing jackets, sweaters, or small coats.

Rainbow Dash asks, "You guys received a message too."

"Yeah. We got a message telling us to meet here," Twilight answers.

"It didn't say why, only that it was super important," Fluttershy says.

"And they didn't even say who sent it," Rarity adds.

Then Adagio says, "Something must be up."

"I agree something strange is going on," Falling Star agrees

"Like what?" Sonata asks.

Before anyone of the girls can answer, a flash of light appear, and all ten girls disappear without of a trace. When they reappear they rub their eyes feeling the pain of the flash. However, they are surprised to see that they are not at CHS anymore.

Then Aria calmly says, "Something like that?"

The girls are shocked to see what is in front of them. They see a large purple and light blue crystalized castle with some gold roofs. On the top is a light blue crystalized six pointed star.

Pinkie happily screams, "It looks amazing!"

"It's gorgeous!" Rarity replies with sparkles in her eyes.

Then Twilight asks, "But who does this castle belong to.

Just then, they see the door opening and who ever is coming is from the inside.

"Well, it looks like we're going to find out," Applejack says.

The human girls are worried to see what will be coming out of those doors. When the doors open, excluding Falling Star, everyone else are relieved to see the pony princess and her friends walk towards them with calm smile on their faces. Falling Star is shocked to see that a pony version of her is among the group.

Sonata happily says, "Hi Princess Twilight, it's nice to see you again."

"And I see you brought your friends too," Adagio replies.

"And I see the pony Falling Star and your student Starlight Glimmer is here as well," Rarity replies.

The human Falling Star walks towards her pony counterpart with a shocked look on her face. The pony version has the same expression on her face.

Princess Twilight comes up to the two doubles, and says, "I guess you feeling a bit awkward about it."

"Really awkward about it," The pony Falling Star says.

"Very awkward about it," The human Falling Star agrees.

Human Twilight walks over as she says, "Don't worry, I had to go through the same thing you did when I met myself."

"So did I," Princess Twilight adds.

Thn Human Rainbow asks, "So Princess Twilight, think you can tell us why we're in Equestria?"

"Oh that's Discord's magic. Princess Celestia wanted all ten of you to be here along with nine of us," Princess Twilight answers.

"Why?" Human Fluttershy asks.

"She didn't say why. All she told us that she has a proclamation to make, and needed all nineteen of us to be here," Pony Applejack explains.

"But what does this proclamation had to do with us?" Aria asks.

"We just have to wait until Princess Celestia is here so we can get some answers," Starlight responds.

Then the pony Falling Star says, "But she'll be here soon, after she talked to Sun."

"Sun?!" the ten human girls exclaim in shock.

"And whatever the reason why, she brought cute Nina here," Pony Pinkie says, hugging the wild cat. However, the cat is not fully approved by it.

Everyone and everypony are wondering what Princess Celestia is up to, and what she needs to talk to Sun about.

Sun opens her eyes, and sits up after getting some sleep. She rubs her eyes, and look around to see that she is not in her room anymore. Sun looks around to see herself in somewhere that looks like space. However, it's light blue and has shimmering stars around, and shows a strange aura. Sun looks at herself to see that she is still human, but still not sure what she's doing here. She stands up so she can look around, but notices that her pony ears, wings, and tail have appear. Sun feels that she needs to find out about this place.

Sun calmly calls out" Hello!"

"Where am I? What is this place?" Sun asks looking around.

Sun looks around to see that she is all alone, and feels like she is in abyss or something. Just then, something or someone begin to slowly appear into the strange place. When the figure comes closer, it's none other than Princess Celestia herself.

With a smile, Princess Celestia says, "Hello Sun, it's very nice to see you again."

"Princess," Sun says as she comes to the princess with a hug.

She lets go of the hug, and asks, "Where are we? And… what is this place?"

"Let's just say we're somewhere we can talk," Princess Celestia answers.

"Talk about what?" Sun asks.

"About how proud of you for the pony or human you have become, and about this element you have," Princess Celestia explains, and levitates the crown to Sun.

Sun hold on to the crown, and questionably says, "Element?"

"You did something that nopony have done before. This is a brand new element that you created and help power the Tree of Harmony even more when you battled the human version of Falling Star when she was corrupted by magic. Because you understand friendship just like Twilight," Princess Celestias explains.

"You know about it?" Sun asks looking shocked.

"Yes. The tree showed us it. And I could be more proud of you. Princess Twilight also told me of all the adventures and friendship you've learned in living in the other world," Sun says.

Then the princess says, "The lesson you've learned in the other world have taught you well. You have finally prove that you're ready, Sun."

Then princess Celestia walks past Sun and heading down the strange space.

Sun questionably asks, "Ready? Ready for what?"

Sun begins to follow Princess Celestia. As the two walk, all of the memories of Sun's time in Equestria and the human world begin to appear. Sun is amazed to see it.

Princess Celestia:

You've come such a long, long way

And I've watched you from that very first day

To see how you might grow

To see what you might do

To see what you've been through

And all the ways you've made me proud of you

Sun looks at the panel and each shows a different memories, her studying as a filly. Being in the other world and making friends. There's also scene from the battles with the human Falling Star, Mistress Star, The Dazzling, Midnight Sparkle, singing with her friends and family. The final scene with wehn her five friends, princess Twilight and her create the heart. Then all the senses disappear leaving the two beings.

Princess Celestia:

It's time now for a new change to come

Sun smiles to see all of this, and wonder what will happen next. Then Princess walks in front of Sun as she sings.

Princess Celestia:

You've grown up and your new life has begun

To go where you will go

To see what you will see

To find what you will be

For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny

Princess Celestia flies up in the air as Sun shows a astonished look on her face, and the crown is placed on her head. Just then, the crown glows an makes a strange red aura while her chest unleashes a yellow one. Then he two begin to swirl around Sun as she is being lifted up in the air. The a bright light shines around her, and it's blinding to see what is happening.

In the skies of Ponyville, a large flash of light appears in the sky, and out of the flash a crimson red and gold yellow shimmering sun coming down from the sky. The sun floats to the ponies and the humans down belong. When the sun disappears, the two groups look to see someone appear, and they recognized her right away.

Human Applejack asks feeling a bit lost for words, "Sun...is-is that you?"

Sun doesn't say a word accepts get up, and spreads her wings that are shimmering like diamonds now. She is also wearing a new dress. The dress is blue, strapless, and goes up to her ankles. It has small transparents laces and it sparkles there are also some red and yellow flames on the bottom of the dress. Her hair is also on the side tied with a hairband. On top of her head is the crown with the element placed in it and has ten gems on it each is a different color.

Everyone who are witnessing it are stunned in amazement.

Applejack walks over to her and says with a stunned expression, "I… I never seen anything like it."

"Your wings, they're shining?! Awesome!" Human Rainbow says, amazed by the wings.

"And your dress… I never seen anything like it," Human Rarity adds.

Pony Rarity looks at the dress and says, "I agree, the dress brings out the color of your eyes, and the flames matches your fiery personality and hair color.

Sun giggles and says, "Thanks."

"So does that means we get to have a late night party," Pony Pinkie asks,

"Ooh, a party sounds like fun right about now," Human Pinkie agrees.

"I don't think a party is what we need right now," Adagio advise against it.

"Aww!" The two Pinkie says in disappointment.

"I'm more interested know what happened, you look… different," Human Twilight replies.

Princess Twilight flies over, and says, "I agree. The tiara has gems on it now, and each is a different color."

The girls look to see they are a different color. The colors are, cyan blue, light yellow, pink, orange, and white on one side. And there's purple, pale yellow, pale fuchsia, bluish white, and a light peach gem on the other side.

Aria looks at the crown, and says, "You're right, the crown looks different. The dress is a new one on me."

Fluttershy smiles and says, "Wow, you look just like a princess."

"She's right, you look like a real princess," Starlight agrees.

"Yeah. I wonder why?" Pony Falling Star asks

Just then, Princess Celestia slowly flies down to the ground, as she announces, "That because she is a real princess."

"Huh!" Everyone reached with a shock.

Then Human Pinkie exclaims in shock, "Hold on a second!"

She grabs a cup of water and drinks it all up. Then she spits it out in shock.

Adagio asks, "Was that really necessary?"

"It makes sense to me," Sonata replies.

Adagio rubs her eyes while Aria facepalm herself on the forehead. However, everyone from CHS and Ponyville have a shocking thought in their mines.

Still shocked, Sun stutters, "A...a princess?!"

Princess Celestia puts a hoof on Sun's shoulder to calm her down.

Then she puts her hoof down and explains, "Since you've come to the human world, you have displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and the leadership of a true princess."

"But… I don't understand," Sun says looking confused.

"I understand your skepticism. But you expressed the full power of your friendship that you end up creating a brand new element like I said before. Your element is not only a new form of the Element of Magic, but it also represent your own element. The Element of Courage. You should all that courage over everything you faced, and it also helped bring friendship in your school close, and save many from the corrupted magic with their corrupted desire. In doing so, showed them the magic of friendship. The elements sensed it and along with your friends, helped you create your own element." Princess Celestia calmly explains with a smile.

Sun is still shocked about hearing this, and says, "This… this is a lot to take in."

"That is understandable. Twilight and I will be able to help and guide you as we can while you live in the other world, but we're also your students as well," Princess Celestia replies.

Then Princess Celestia says, "You are also the protector of the other well.

"What do you mean?" Human Fluttershy asks.

"Now that magic is becoming more frequently in the otherworld, somepony must help keep it safe. You Sun are now the Princess of Hartmony and is named Protector of the Human World," Princess Celestia declares.

Then Princess Celestia happily says, "You are an inspiration to all of us."

Then Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends, along with the humn girls bow in respect for Sun who is now princess. Sun is surprised to hear this, and yet amazed that she is able to stay with her friends. However she is shocked to hear that she will protect everyone from runaway magic.

Then Human Rarity asks, "Does this mean that Sun will get a coronation?"

"Of course, that is why I have Princess Twilight and her friends help get things ready," Princess Celestia answers.

Pony Pinkie gasps, and says, "That's why you wanted us to get things ready."

Princess Celestia giggles and says, "I wanted to have everything ready for when the time's come, but made sure it fits with Sun's corenation will be this sunday before Sun and her friends leave for their camping trip."

"And I'm happy to say you are all invited for the occasion. I also want your band to play too" Princess Celestia adds floating the invitations to the ten human girls.

Human Rarity gasps, and happily says, "That means I have outfits tomake for this sunday. And I'm going to need yours and Fluttershy's help for this."

"Count me in," Adagio says.

"I'm happy to help," Fluttershy agrees.

Then Rainbow says, "Looks like, some of us has songs to write for it."

"Oh Sun, we're so happy for you," Princess Twilight happily replies.

Sun begins to hear the complets she is receiving from her friends. She feels very happy to have great friends, and proud of herself to receive something honorable. She wonder what will happen at the corentation this sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coronation Day

Two days later in Canterlot Castle, everypony all over are going inside to see the coronation of Princess Sunset Shimmer or Sun for short. All of the ponies are in the altar and are awaiting for the arrival of the new princess. Sun's Equestrian Family are in the front row and can't wait to see her again, and now she will be a princess.

In one of the castle suite, Sun's CHS friends and Equestria friends are helping her get ready for the occasion. The two Rarity are helping with the dress, while the Dazzlings are helping with the makeup. Everyone else and everypony else have just finish changing to their formal dresses and put on makeup.

When the preparations is finish, Sun looks in the mirror to see that she looks almost like a different person. She Is wearing light teal eyeshadow, a little blush, and a little of lip gloss. Sun is wearing a purple mermaid dress, with an orange and yellow line on one side. On the top front are white gems all over. Sun is also wearing her favorite shimmering sun necklace on her neck .And wearing gold yellow shoes. She also has her hair in a bun. In this case, Sun has been changed in a pony since she's in Equestria.

Human Rarity happily says, "Oh darling, you look like a princess in that gown. Of course, you're to become one very soon.

"Thanks to you," Sun happily replies.

"Well don't forget, it was your friend who designed, and I help make a few alterations," pony Rarity says.

"And thanks to me and my sister's for the hair and makeup," Adagio points out.

"And your hair looks nice too," Human Fluttershy adds.

Sun giggles, and says, "It's funny the only time I was ever crowned princess was at our school dances."

"And now you're going to be crowned at your coronation," Pony Rarity happily replies.

"And you will also have a real crown to go with it," Human Rarity adds.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to be able to keep the element," Sun replies.

Hearing that, the mares and the teens look at Sun with confused look, except for Princess Twilight and Spike.

"Why you say that?" Human Rainbow asks.

Princess Twilight steps in and explains, "Well Dashie, Sun's element it's part of the tree. It might be a matter of time before the lose some of its powers. So Sun's element needs to be placed back on the tree."

"How come? The element came to Sun! It's hers!" Sonata asks in shock.

"It will still be mine, Sonata. I just need to put it back to where the tree it. It belongs there," Sun adds.

"But luckily, you're able to keep it till the coronation over. Then we'll place the element back on the tree," Princess Twilight says.

Human Pinkie happily says, "Sounds good to me."

Everyone else nod their heads in reply. Just then, they hear a knock on the door. Princess Twilight opens the door to reveal the pony version of Shining Armor and two of the crystal guards. Human Twilight is surprised to see that the pony wearing the purple armor looks exactly like her older brother.

Princess Twilight walks over, and happily says, "Hi Shining Armor."

"Hey Twily, it's nice to see you. Princess Celestia wanted me to let you know that everything is ready, and it's time to head to the altar," Shining Armor replies.

Princess Twilight smiles, and says, "Well girls, looks like it's time for Princess Sun's debut."

"Ha ha very funny," Sun bluntly replies.

The girls then begin laughing after hearing that. The Sun starts to laugh along with them.

In the altar, everypony are here for the Sun's coronation. Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight and the others are at friend. Princess Twilight's friends along with Starlight are on one side with Sun's Equestrian family, while Sun's CHS friends, and her adopted family are on the other side. All of them are well dressed in formal attire for the occasion.

Princess Celestia happily announces in a loud voice, "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion! My former student, Sunset Shimmer, has done many extraordinary things since she lived in the other world! Her actions also allowed her to be reunited with us! But today, Sun has done something extraordinary! She created a new element bringing more strength to the magic of friendship, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crown Equestria's newest princess."

As they are Princess Celestia's speech, the CHS worlders are very excited for the occasion, Pinkie, Sonata and Screwball keep bouncing up and down without actually jumping. In the audience, Sun's pony mother eyes are getting watery while the rest of her family are happy for her.

Then Princess Celestia announces, "Fillies and gentlecolts may I present The Princess of Harmony… Princess Sunset Shimmer!"

The doors to the altar open, and the newly Princess Sun begins walking down the aisle, with four unicorns mares, each carrying a yellow flag with her cutie mark on it, and four pegasus stallions guards.

 **Choir:**

 _The Princess Sunset cometh_

 _Behold, behold_

Sun and the mares and guard walk down the until Sun Reaches the princesses.

 **Choir:**

 _A Princess here before us_

 _Behold, behold, behold_

When Sun reaches the princesses, Sun's brother Scarlet uses his magic to bring forth Sun's crown with the elements and gems on it. Princess Celestia uses her magic to put the crown on Sun's head. Looking at her friends and family from both worlds, she feels like the luckiest girl in the world. She then turns around with her wings spread facing the audience.

 **Choir:**

 _Behold, behold_

 _(behold, behold)_

 _The Princess Sunset cometh_

The other princesses along with friends and family from both worlds, follow Sun to the balcony where she is to be presented to everypony in Equestria.

 **Choir:**

 _Behold, behold_

 _(behold, behold)_

Sun looks to see the many ponies who are cheering for her. Feeling a bit shy, and yet confidence, Sun begins to wave to all the ponies below.

 **Choir:**

 _The Princess is_

 _The Princess is here!_

When the song ends, everypony continue to cheer for the new princess of Equestria. Sun feels a bit nervous about it, but feels pleased to become sompony special, but mostly a pony who can help others.

Princess Celestia leans to Sun's ear and whispers, "Say something princess."

Princess Sun becomes a bit uncertain, and is not sure what to say. However, she feels that she needs to tell them from the heart.

Sun takes a deep breath, and gives her speech saying, "A long time ago, you all know that I was taken away and recently learned that I lived in another world, and was scared of making friends. During my time without knowing who I was, I ended up with a good and fun family and great friends. Years later, when Princess Twilight helped me discover who I was I realized that I'm lucky that I made wonderful friends and how important they are to me. Each trial and error I end up helping others with their problems, and end up more friends."

She then shed tears ashe happily says, "In fact, I must be the happiest pony because I end up with friends and family from both world, and I learn more about friendship each day. I like to thank them all for helping me become the pony you all know. Thank you everypony!"

Hearing the speech, everypony cheer family. Some even start to shed tears. After finishing her speech, Sun walks back to the altar to see her friends and family from both worlds waiting for her. She comes to each of her friends and family to give them all hugs. Everypony are very proud of Sun and loves her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The After Party

After the coronation, there is a party where everypony are having a great time. At a large table, Sun is with all her Equestrian friends and family along with her CHS friends and family, and the other princesses. Everyone are having wonderful time, and are having some food from the banquet.

Human Pinkie ates one of the cupcakes and happily says, "Yummy! These cupcakes are delicious."

"Thanks you very much. I made them myself," Pony Pinkie happily replies.

"And the tea is good as well," Human Rarity replies.

Sunstone asks, "So sweet, I head from Princess Celestia that you're going to go on a camping trip tomorrow."

"That's right, we're going to spend a week at Camp Everfree. From what I heard, it's been around for a long time," Sun answers.

"Everfree? It won't have any strange creatures like the ones in the Everfree Forest?" Scarlet asks in concern.

"Don't worry, it's not goin' to have any dangerous magical creatures over there or somethin' like that," Human Applejack answers.

"But they're going to have some birds, squirrels, and other woodland creatures," Human Fluttershy happily replies.

Then Human Discord says, "Don't forget Bigfoot."

The ponies look at the human version of Discord with confused looks.

Pony Rainbow asks, "What in Equestria is a Bigfoot?"

"I supposed to be this hairy monster with big feet. People have try to find him, and somebeleived to have saw him," Human Twilight asks.

"Yeah. My crazy adopted father has passion for this stuff. But I think he'll fall through a hole if he actually see him," Sun replies with laughter.

"Well, I'm going to help him find it. I looked on the internet last night, and it said there are over dozen Bigfoot sighting at Camp Everfree," Human Screwball replies.

"But nobody has proof," Human Rarity replies.

Then Screwball says, "That's why Dad and I are going to get proof by setting up a trap for him."

Except for Pinkie, Sun and the others roll their eyes in response.

Then Aria says looking annoyed, "Look Screwball we don't mind that you and your dad are going on this Bigfoot hunt and setting up a trap, but I'll make it clear that the only thing that you are going to catch is one of us who isn't paying attention."

"Come Aria, where's your sense of adventure?" Sonata whines.

"I left it at home," Aria bluntly remarks.

"Really?" Sonata asks.

Then Adagio says, "She was being sarcastic about it."

"Oh!" Sonata answers looking clueless.

Arai groans and says, "Go back to sleep, Sonata."

"That was kind of rude," Pony Fluttershy shyly replies.

"What can I say, I'm kind of a rude girl, even as a merpony I was kind of rude," Aria admits.

Adagio face pain her hand in response. The girls look at Aria with straight looks on their faces.

Princess Twilight turns to Sun and the human Falling Star as she asks, "By the way, were you about to figure out where the strange magic that stock you come from."

Sun looks at Twilight and answers, "Actually, we're wondering about it ourselves. It's kind of strange."

"Yeah. I never knew where all that strange magic came from. All I do know is that it was feeding my negativity like crazy and turned me to a magical person that tried to get revenge," Human Falling Star adds.

"I may not understand being possessed by magic, but I know what it's like to be bitter and would stop at nothing to get what you want," Starlight replies.

"I know what it's like to be possessed by magic, and it was not god at all," Pony Falling Star replies.

"My sisters and I know what it's like to be possessed by magic and own own ambition. At least you weren't controlled by an evil merpony source error," Adagio replies.

"It's better than what I did. I almost merge both the pony world and the human world together because I wanted to learn magic," Human Twilight adds.

Hearing all of this, Princess Luna says, "It seems that when magic was brought into the other realm, it's more connected to your emotions. When negative emotions is fed into it, it caused those who possess it into an alter ego of one's self. I know because it happened to me when I was turned into Nightmare Moon."

"The most important thing is that all of you were able to surpass it, and end up with new friends in the process," Princess Celestia happily replies.

"Yeah. We're lucky to have a great friend like Sun around," Arai agrees.

Everyone nod their head in reply.

Falling Star turns to Sun and asks, "Sun, do you think I can be able to get over what happened. I'm still a bit worried about it."

"It's okay, some of my friends have all been there," Sun replies.

"I know, but it's still… confusing… scary… and I don't actually know what. I never deal with magic before," Falling Star worriedly explains.

"Don't worry, as long as my friends and I are there for you, we can help you get through it," Sun reassures.

Falling Star smiles and says, "Okay."

Later on, at the stage, Sun and the whole band, The Rainbooms are onstage getting ready to perform for the show. Sun also change into her human form so she can perform with her friends.

Princess Twilight has the microphone with her magic, and says, "Hello everypony. I'm glad to see you all for the coronation of my good friend, Princess Sun. Are you all having a good time."

Everypony cheer after hearing it.

"Now for the main event for the night. Performing tonight is none other than Princess Sun andher friends, The Rainbooms!" Princess Twilight announces.

Everypony cheer and shout as they stomp their hooves or clapping them. The light shines on stage where The Rainbooms are, and are ready to play.

Rainbow talks through t3he microphone and shows, "Hell Equestria, are you all having a great time!"

Everypony cheer and clap in reply.

"Tonight, our lead singing and your new Princess Sun will be singing tonight! Hope you all have a great time hearing our band play!" Rainbow adds in a loud voice.

Everypony cheer and clap their hooves.

Pinkie taps on the drumstick and shouts, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

With that, the five friends play with their instruments. Just then, the light shine brightest where Sun is, and know that is her que to sing. Sun the grabs the microphone and begins to sing the song she and Fluttershy has written.

Sun:

Oh, uh-huh, this is my time

Oh, at time it felt like I had lost myself

'Cause people try to make you someone else

I had to learn to trust my heart so things can change

I came into a point where I can speak my mind and not feel

I'm living in a box to keep the girl I am concealed

And oh, I finally found the strength so I can leave that all behind

With that, Sun and her friends, excluding Falling Star begin to glow and begin to transform.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to shine

Applejack and Pinkie transform.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

place to find

Then Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity transform to their pony forms.

Sun:

All that

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

I have inside

Next, The Dazzlings and Twilight has transform, while Falling Star is wearing fake ears matching her skin.

Sun:

I never knew

(I never knew, no)

Finally Sun transform with her wings, ears, and long hair.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to show

Sun:

What I must have

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

always known

Sun:

That nothing's im-

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

possible

With that everypony begin to cheer for the band playing. Even Princess Twilight an all her friends are enjoying the music. Sun and her friends are very happy. Sun walks on the stage as she sings with full emotion.

Sun:

And dreams come true, and dreams come true

Oh, everybody's got the strength inside

All it takes it time to realize

That you and only you can be the one to decide

I can, I will, I know that everything I want I can do

Believing in myself that every wish I make will come true

And oh, it took a while to get this far but I'm here now

While Sun is singing, the gems on her crown begins to show a bright glow, and it's connecting with her element.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to shine

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

place to find

Sun:

All that

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

I have inside

Sun:

I never knew

(I never knew, no)

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to show

Sun:

What I must have

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

always known

Sun:

That nothing's im-

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

Possible

Sun:

And dreams come true, and dreams come true

Just then, the shine from the gems begin to glow bright that the crown is making a window. Sun is seeing this and feels the warm light.

Sun:

Overcoming all these things

Here I finally found my wings

Now I know I'm ready to fly

Sun then spreads her wings and begin to fly over the audience. The gems then creates a rainbow matching the gems colors and leaving a long rail behind.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to shine

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

place to find

Sun:

All that

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

I have inside

Sun:

I never knew

(I never knew, no)

Sun the flies to her Equestrian family, and then to her human family. Then continues to fly over the audience.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to show

Sun:

What I must have

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

always known

Sun:

That nothing's im-

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

Possible

Sun:

And dreams come true, and dreams come true

This is my time, this is my time

Yeah, this is my time, this is my time, oh yeah

Sun then continues to fly up in the air, making a large trail of the rainbow from her gems.

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

time to shine

Sun:

This is my

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

place to find

Sun:

All that

Sun, The Dazzling, Falling Star, and Twilight:

I have inside

Sun:

I never knew

(Ooh, yeah)

Sun lands on the ground with a smile on her face, and sings in a calm tone.

Sun:

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothing's impossible

And dreams come true, and dreams come true

As singing the last verse, the gems along with the element unleashes a bright light and creates stars of rainbow colors that are slowly floating to the ground. Everypony in the audience cheer for the great performance the Rainboom perform. Sun and her friends are very happy to see the ponies of Equestria loving their performance. What's more, their friendship is bright as the gems on Sun's crown. The eleven friends are very happy.

After the party, Sun and all of her friends go to the Tree of Harmony so Sun can put her element where it belongs. Sun and her CHS friends are amazed to see this. They have never seem a tree this beautiful before.

"It looks beautiful," Human Twilight says with amazement.

"Thanks. We love it too," Princess Twilight replies.

She turns to Sun and asks, "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Sun answers.

Sun then steps forward to the tree and is ready to put it back in to the tree. By using her horn, Sun takes the element from her crown, and flies up to the branch with her mark on. Sun then uses her magic to put the element on the slot. Once the element is on the branch, the slot shrinks so the element can hold. Just then, all of the elements begin to glow at the same time. The crown on sun's head begins to transform into a small gold tiara that has all the ten gems, but the middle has a small slot of the sun.

Spike says out of the blue, "That's new."

The tree continues to glow and makes red and yellow shimmering magic and travels down the tree. Then it travels to the ground. Just then, a large red flower blooms from the ground. Everyone are shocked to see the flower, especially Sun. Sun looks the flower, and gently touches one of it's petals. When Sun touches it, the flower opens to reveal a yellow chest with red gems, and it has one lock on it.

"What is it?" Sun asks.

"It looks like the same chest we got, but I think it meant for you," Pony Applejack suspects.

"What do you think is inside?" Sun asks.

"There's one lock, one key," Princess Luna replies.

Then Princess Celestia says, "Either way, it looks like this is something you won't be solving alone."

Sun smiles agreeing to the princess' suggestion. She looks at the chest and wonder what could be inside that is meant for her. After saying their goodbyes, Sun and the others are sent back home and are staying at her house for the night. Soon as they reach Sun's house, everyone has gone off to sleep after the party. Luckily they have all their things they need for the trip. Of course, they could always get it before heading to CHS. Starting tomorrow, they're going to have a week long trip at Camp Everfree.

This is My Time by Raven Symone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To Camp Everfree We Go

The next day, early in the morning. All the students who are going to Camp Everfree are having breakfast in the cafeteria. Anyone who are going are very excited, and can't wait to have some summer fun. On one of the large tables, Sun and her friends are having breakfast as they talk about the fun they're going to have.

Pinkie says, "We are going to have so much fun when we get to Camp Everfree."

"What are we going to do there?" Sonata asks.

"I hope we get to do some rock climbing," Rainbow says with excitement.

"I would love to take a morning nature walk," Fluttershy quietly replies.

"I definitely like to explore the forest," Sun says.

Fluttershy giggles and says, "That's what nature walks are for."

"I know. I just want to go exploring so we can find some cool sites and different plants and animals," Sun happily says.

Then Falling Star says, "There might be places that we might not be able to go on our own or not at all."

"You do have a point," Sun agrees.

"Come on, what's wrong with a little danger once in a while," Rainbow Dash says.

Then Rarity firmly says, "I think we've been through enough danger, conflicts, and adventures quiet enough."

"What kind of adventures and danger did we have so far?" Rainbow asks with a smile.

"The Fall Formal when we met Princess Twilight and had to fight the Pony version of Falling Star who turned into a she demon and hypnotized the students into her army," Applejack firmly answers.

"The Musical Showcase my sisters and I changed into a Battle of the Band so we could absorb negative energy, and battled Black Stone the evil merpony sorcerer," Sonata adds.

"Don't forget the Anon-a-missinsident before winter break ad Sun had to solve a friendship problem in Equestria," Fluttershy shyly adds.

Then Twilight says, "Let's also not forget about the Friendship Games where I accidently stole your magic and turned into a magical creature that want to learn about magic almost destroying both worlds in the process."

"And when I was blasted by magic and turned into a magical vengeful creature who wanted to get revenge on my old school for bullying me," Falling Star adds.

Rainbow groans and says, "Okay, okay, I get it. We've been through a lot this year."

"And we might end up with more in the near future," Rarity adds.

"It's like Canterlot High has become a magic magnet or something like that," Sonata replies.

"Not sure about that, but since we have magic, we're the only ones who can keep the magic or any magic user under control. As long as magic is around, the people are not safe, and it's my job to be sure magic gets under control and stop anyone from using," Sun says sounding a bit serious.

Adagio chuckles and says, "Spoken like the true Princess of Harmony to me."

"Not to mention as Protector of the Human World," Aria adds.

"She's right about that… Princess Sun," Applejack replies, winking her right eye at Sun.

Sun begins to blush after hearing her friends referring to her new title.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to call me princess or anything like the royal stuff," Sun replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You are a princess now, Sun. Embrace it!" Rarity says, with enthusiasm.

Then Rarity says, "I'll tell you, if I was a princess with a fabulous crown, I will never take it off. Why I'll sleep with the thing."

"Yeah… I'm not going to sleep with a crown on my head," Sun replies.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Maybe you're not."

Pinke then takes the crown from Sun's bg, and says, "Beside, princess or not, you're always going to b our friend, and our princess too."

"Thanks Pinkie," Sun replies, giggling a bit in the process.

Hearing Sun giggling, the girls begin to giggle as well.

Then Aria asks, "So what do you think is in that chest of yours?"

"That I don't really know, but I don't think I'll be finding the key alone. Also, whatever is in that chest, I'm sure it will be very special," Sun answers with a calm smile.

The girls simply nods their heads in reply.

Just then, they hear Principal Celestia's voice saying, "Attention students…"

Sun and her friends, along with all the students who are going to trip look so see Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Discord are at the front door leading to the cafeteria.

The Principal Celestia, says, "The buses are here now, and we only have a half hour before e leave for our school trip."

"My sister and I are proud of you that you were all able to raise enough money for this Summer Trip to Camp Everfree," Vice Principal Luna adds.

"We open that you will have a wonderful summer after our trip and we'll be able to see you again in the fall. Make sure you all are prepared for ou trip. We'll start going on the bus at 7:50am and will be leaving to camp at 8:00 am," Principal Celestia happily adds.

"Okay!" The students loudly reply.

Hearing that, everyone continue having their breakfast, and their conversation. After their breakfast, everyone are making some last minutes preparations for heading off to their school trip. After getting ready, all the students and the three chaperons are on the bus and are ready to go.

Principal Celestia who is sitting in the front says, "Alright students, it will be an hour so so before we get to the camp so I hope you remember to have everything you need."

"Are you all ready to go?"Vice Principal Luna asks.

All the students begin o cheer and are excited about going to the camp. Of course, everyone are all dressed for the camping trip too.

With, the bus closes, starts the engine, and drives away from the school. Everyone are very excited about going to the camp, and now they're on their way, especially Sun and her friends. What Sun and her friends do not know, is that their camping trip is going to be one that they won't forget.


End file.
